Evulation of a Cold Heart
by azngirls3
Summary: Sasuke is teaching his son about how a heat turns cold and how the cold heart turns warm again. I suck at summaries so just read please?slight, slight romance, very very small so don't really count on it.[oneshot] My first fanfic! hope you like it!


**Evaluation of a Cold Heart**

Once upon a time a little boy grew up with his brother, mother and father. He had an innocent heart that was so smooth it was like a white pearl all polished and shiny. He was a happy lad. But one day everything had changed.

_After school one day._

"Sorry guys, I can't play today. I have to go home", said a seven year old Sasuke. His friends nodded, "We'll see you tomorrow then!"

_I can't wait to get home. _ He thought. His brother had promised him that they would train together right after school.

He began walking home then a breeze started to blow softly sending a shiver down his spine. _What is this? It feels like something is wrong. _He wondered. Suddenly the air got even colder making him panic. _Something's not right._

He starts to run toward his home. "Kaa-chan, Outo-chan. are you ok?"

Saying this he starts to sprint toward his home.

He nears his house. "No." Sasuke stops horrified finally reaching the Uchiha Estate. The streets were covered in blood and the corpse of loved ones were lying everywhere.

"Kaa-chan, Outo-chan…?" _Please be ok. _Not seeing his parents among the bodies he runs towards his house. Meanwhile unknowingly as his eyes are seeing this scene spikes start to shoot out of his once smooth beautiful heart. Thorns of sadness, regret, anger, and hurt sprung out making his heart fill with pain.

"K-kaa-chan? Outo-chan?" he calls out hesitantly into the house.

No answer. He calls out again, "Kaa-chan? Outo-chan?"

Nothing. He starts to worry and runs around the house looking into all the rooms. They weren't anywhere. _ Where could they be?_

**_Bang! _** A noise came from the living room. "Mom? Dad?" he whispers.

**_Bang! _**Sasuke carefully inches toward the door and slowly yanks it open and stares at the sight in front of his in pure horror. In front of him was his mom and dad laying on top of each other their blood spilled in a pool around them.

"What happened?" he whispers to himself then notices one of the shadows in the room start to move.

"Wh-who's there?" he calls out not knowing if he really wanted to know. The shadow steps out showing himself. "They were all too weak." The stranger said.

"No. b-brother?" Sasuke could not believe it. His brother did this?

"Why? Why did you do this?" he was utterly confused. _ Maybe it's only someone pretending to be Itachi. Maybe this is just a trick. _He thinks hopefully.

"This is no trick, Sasuke" the imposter says reading his mind. "I am really your brother."

His heart again begins shooting more thorns out of the once pearl smooth heart. Confusion, betrayal, sorrow, loneliness. They begin to pierce the thin barrier making his heart throb with pain. He looks at his brother, big mistake. Itachi had activated his sharingan and was using his mankeyou(A/N I have no idea what that is called. It's when the sharingan enters its third stage I think and is only activated when you kill your friend? Could someone tell me please?).

**In the mankeyou. **

Sasuke finds himself in his village with all of his loved ones still alive. Then Itachi appears. He begins killing everyone, one by one. Then he finds himself in his house. His parents are in the middle of the living room in a defensive stance. Itachi simply stands there. _I thought you were my son. _His father says. _ But I was wrong, you are no son of mine. _Itachi lunges at them killing first his mother with one slash in the stomach from his katana then did the same with his father. The horror caused Sasuke to fall on his knees. "No! Stop showing me this please! I don't want to see this!" he sobs. His heart hurts even more as more thorns thrust through the thin barrier of his heart, coldness, sadness, they were all repeating in a painful pattern making him double over even more.

"STOP! Stop! Stop. sto-stop. please" he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to just die. "Why did you do it?" He asks weakly.

"I wanted to see what I am capable of." He answers blankly. He freed Sasuke from his sharingan. "I will not kill you. You are too weak, you're not even worth killing." he scowls at his younger brother. Sasuke does not look at him afraid that if he does he'd be forced to see his parents' death once again. Sasuke sits silently tears streaming down his flawless face. When he finally finds the courage to look up his brother is already gone.

"I couldn't stop him", he says quietly to himself. "I was too weak and I couldn't even protect the ones I love."

More of those painful thorns shoot out of his heart.

"I will get you Itachi. I will avenge my family and I will not let you live", he vows to himself getting up and walking away from his home.

By now his heart was not that smooth pearl that it once was. It had thorns, many painful thorns sticking out at all different angles. That once happy child had become cold with a lust for revenge and a sadness caused by his brother.

_Ten years later._

"Sasuke! Wanna do something after school?" his pink haired teammate asked him.

"Leave me alone, forehead." Sasuke replied heartlessly. The pink haired girl looked at him with sad eyes.

She began to cry, "Sasuke, you're so mean!" Sasuke, normally not caring what happened to girls or anyone in particular looked at her,

"Fine. But just for an hour, after that I'm leaving to go train." _I hate it when girls cry._ He thinks to himself.

"Yay!" the pink haired girl cries, gabbing his arm.

"Sakura let me go." Sasuke says pulling his arm away. Knowing Sasuke he would probably get really pissed if she held on for too long. So she lets go and just smiles at him sweetly. "Sorry."

"Hn." It has been 10 years after the Uchiha tragedy and Sasuke had failed to kill his brother when he left his village for power. His teammate, Sakura had a major crush on him and always wanted to do something together with him whenever she could. To bad Sasuke never felt the same way for her. Ever since she came into his life more thorns came out if his heart. Disappointment, jealously, hate. They came making him become more cold and heartless. He wished that he'd have her luxury. The luxury to able to live free without thinking about the family you can't have all because of your brother. (A/N) Ok, I'm gonna speed things up in the story. Brace yourselves) Even though, he had a kind of soft spot for this girl, he never liked it when he saw her with other guys and always had a sense that he needed to protect her. But at the same time every time when ever he was with her he was sad. He knew that he couldn't be with her or always protect her because of his dream to kill his brother. That sent more thorns of regret and jealousy into his heart mixed with anger and revenge, they made him go crazy. Still he wanted to be with her. Soon he learned that he loved her too. Eventually, as those thorns continued to pierce through his painful heart he began to understand something. He began to understand that there was more to life than revenge. Just as Sakura kept telling him when ever she saw him spacing,

"You don't have to want to go after him Sasuke. You can stay here, with me and your village. This is where you belong."

He always got angry when she said that but she never stopped. Now he knows that she was telling the truth.

He already new that Itachi all along wanted him to go after him, but what if he didn't fallow his orders. He could stay with Sakura and rebuild his clan and stay with the village he loved._ The place where he would always be accepted_. And just like that, all the millions and millions of thorns that were piercing his heart became so crowded that all at once, his heart became smooth again. Back to that round pearls ball, but this pearl heart was even bigger that the one that had been replaced. He felt a sympathy he had never appreciated before.

He ended up with his cherry blossom, and they got married. He rebuilt his clan, and lived his life happy. He taught his children well, using the story of a man and his brother. And how his heart grew cold but became warm again. But even if his heart was round, it will never be smooth as it was. The tips of the thorns still made a rough skin as the barrier of his heart, meaning that the scars of his life would never leave him.

"And neither will the heart of Hikara. You shouldn't have bullied her, now she may be scared for life, just as the little boy in my story." Sasuke said to his son.

"I'm sorry, dad." Replied Shenji, "May I go and apologies?"

"Hn." Shenji ran out the door.

"I can't believe you told him that story." Sakura said approaching from the kitchen.

"Can't help it, it's true." was his reply.

"So you've really healed. And you're truly happy?"

"Hn. I am, I am happy."

THE END


End file.
